Gold Move
|allapp = All games (except for ) }} A Gold Move is a special dance move that gives a huge amount of points if done correctly. When it is obtained the player will get a "YEAH". There is no "OK" or "GOOD" rating on a Gold Move, except in the series. As described in the Wii U Electronic manual: "Some moves are more than just moves: they are Gold Moves. You will recognise them by the golden pictogram and special effects around the dancer. Doing these correctly will earn you a lot of points" Explanation Main series Gold Moves were first introduced in , replacing Shake Moves in , and has appeared in every game to date, even in spinoffs such as and the Japan-exclusive games. Unlike Shake Moves, Gold Moves appear in every song. On average, Gold Moves offer 200-300 points. In every game, Gold Moves change sound effects and the pictogram design (except in where the sound effects are not changed). The pictograms for the moves are displayed as completely golden in Solo routines; however, in Duets and Dance Crews, the pictograms have their respective color, but they are shining golden. The Gold Moves in some songs are outlined in red, and keep their normal pictogram color (only for Duets, Trios, and Dance Crews), which is the case for Dark Horse, Danse (Pop Version), Macarena, Maria (Sweat), Could You Be Loved, Candy, Speedy Gonzales, and Hey Mama. In other songs, they can be outlined in pink (Don't Worry Be Happy) or even in black and golden (In the Summertime). Gold Moves in Duets and Dance Crews are often obtained by all the players simultaneously but not always. They can also be obtained separately or in a "wave" (for example: Player 1 gets their Gold Move first and directly after Player 2 gets theirs). Starting from , if a Gold Move is performed correctly, the Wii-Mote and PlayStation Move will vibrate. The Wii-Mote and PlayStation Move will also make a sound if correctly received, barring . In Dance Crews, when Gold Moves are performed in a row, the sound pitch gets higher. In , Just Dance Controller and , the phone will make a sound if the player does a Gold Move correctly. Kids series In the games, the Gold Move pictograms have the same color as the normal pictograms but they have a rainbow or gold glow surrounding them. ''Michael Jackson: The Experience'' and ABBA: You Can Dance In and , the circles that contain the Gold Move pictograms are golden, and the Gold Move effect sound is used. However, the score interface says "GOLDMOVE" instead of "YEAH". In the former game, the Gold Move effect surrounds the coach s glove. In the latter game, it appears at the top of the screen. Trivia * So far, the songs tied with the greatest number of Gold Moves in the franchise are Proud Mary and Ninja Re Bang Bang, with 9 each. *Some songs from reappeared in later games with Gold Moves added to the routine, replacing Shake Moves. *In Miss Understood s Mashup, there is a hidden Gold Move in the Extreme Version of Wild Wild West s part. It appears without effects and pictograms. *When Barbra Streisand appears with the first Gold Move in Mashups, its Gold Move pictogram is absent, but the move is still treated and counted as a Gold Move. *For songs that are shorter and/or have a small amount of counted moves, the Gold Moves with be worth many more points than usual. For example, Tetris s Gold Move is worth about 770 points. *In , 3 and Wii, the golden shade of the solo Gold Move pictograms depends on the colour of the normal ones: for example, Toxic has lilac pictograms and its Gold Move one is in a lighter shade of yellow; on the opposite, Let’s Go To The Mall has dark purple pictograms and its Gold Moves ones are in a very dark shade. *Even failed Gold Moves can give you some points. *In , there are no special effects during a Gold Move. Instead, its pictograms are surrounded by a rainbow aura. *In all games intended for younger audiences, it is still possible to score an "OK" or "GOOD" on a Gold Move. *In , the effect is similar to the updated effect and the "YEAH" is larger than in . However, this new effect appears only on 8th generation consoles. **On 7th-Generation consoles, the Gold Move effect from is still retained since all assets from that said game are used. * In older games, Gold Moves were usually unique. Starting around , most Gold Moves occur at the start of the song s chorus or drop, which often results in the same move being performed several times throughout the rest of the song as a regular move. Other songs sometimes place Gold Moves at the end of the chorus or as the routine s final move. * In , each routine has two, three or four Gold Moves. * The routines from the main series where a Gold Move appears the earliest are S.O.S, Chicken Payback, Bad Romance s Mashup and Circus s Mashup. In all of them, Gold Move 1 corresponds to the second pictogram. ** If spin-offs are taken into account, however, the record goes to Five Little Monkeys, where Gold Move 1 is also the first counted move of the routine. Conventional Pictograms Just Dance 2 Toxic-gm.png| Gold Move pictogram (Toxic) Americanboy gm 1 p1.png| Duet Gold Move pictogram (American Boy) Just Dance Wii Mariogoldmove.png|''Just Dance Wii'' Gold Move pictogram (Just Mario) Heavy 1245.png|"Just Dance Wii" Duet Gold Move pictogram ("Heavy Rotation") Just Dance 3 ThinkGoldMove12.png|''Just Dance 3'' Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Think) ImSoExcitedGoldMove134.png|''Just Dance 3'' Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (I'm So Excited) Cutmypic (3)sdffds.png|''Just Dance 3'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) Dafunkgm1.png|''Just Dance 3'' Duet Gold Move (2nd type) (Da Funk) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove3.png|''Just Dance 3'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Boogie Wonderland) Spectronizerquat gm 2.png|''Just Dance 3'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Spectronizer) Just Dance Wii 2 WeCanFlyGoldMove6.png|''Just Dance Wii 2'' Gold Move pictogram (We Can Fly) Samishii gm 1.png|''Just Dance Wii 2'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (Samishii Nettaigyo) Ggsgm4.jpg|''Just Dance Wii 2'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Go Go Summer!) Just Dance 4 CallMeMaybeGM4.png|''Just Dance 4'' Gold Move pictogram (Call Me Maybe) EverybodyNeedsGM2.png|''Just Dance 4'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (Everybody Needs Somebody To Love) Istanbul GMs 1 & 2.png|''Just Dance 4'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Istanbul (Not Constantinople)) Just Dance 2014 Mariaallgoldmoves.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Gold Move pictogram (Maria) CarelessWhisperGM.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (Careless Whisper) Ikissedagirlalt Gold Move.png|''Just Dance 2014'' On-Stage Gold Move pictogram (I Kissed a Girl) Prince ali gm1.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Prince Ali) KissYou6GM2.PNG|''Just Dance 2014'' 6 Players Gold Move pictogram (Kiss You) Just Dance Wii U Handships p.png|''Just Dance Wii U'' Gold Move pictogram (Follow Me) Endpose2 f.png|''Just Dance Wii U'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (Koi Suru Fortune Cookie) Flying Get - Gold Move 1, 3, & 5.png|''Just Dance Wii U'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Flying Get) Just Dance 2015 20.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Birthday) Boomclapdlc gm 1.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Boom Clap) Love Is All GM.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Love Is All) LetItGoGoldMove1JDN.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Let It Go) BR 1.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Trio Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Bad Romance) Just Dance 2015 - World Dance Floor - Test. (720p) - snapshot.jpg|''Just Dance 2015'' Trio Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (It's My Birthday) Walk this way GM.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Walk This Way) BB 2.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Bang Bang) Just Dance 2016 Gold Move 1 and 2.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Stuck On A Feeling) HAHKWUABVGFAKW.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Am I Wrong) HangoverGoldMove2.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Hangover (BaBaBa)) ShutUp GM1 and 2 Pictogram.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Shut Up and Dance) BSL GM1 P.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Trio Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Boys (Summertime Love) GetUglyGM.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Trio Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Get Ugly) BBR GM1 P.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (1st type) (Balkan Blast Remix) CheerleaderGoldMove1.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (2nd type) (Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)) Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Hatsukogold2.png|''Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition'' Gold Move pictogram (Hatsukoitōge de Geragerapō) Showwatch ar gold.png|''Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (Yō-kai Taisō Dai-ichi) GeraGeraPooRi GM2.png|''Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Geragerapō No Uta) ''Just Dance Now (Chinese Version) AdorationtohappinessGM.png|''Just Dance Now China Gold Move pictogram (Adoration To Happiness) Hard throw pu gold.png|''Just Dance Now China'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (Cool Times (So Good)) Clown1.png|''Just Dance Now China'' Trio Gold Move pictogram (Clown) Ending po.png|''Just Dance Now China'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Bar Bar Bar) ''Just Dance 2017'' Whatislovegm.png|''Just Dance 2017'' Gold Move pictogram (What Is Love) El Tiki Gold Move 1.png|Just Dance 2017 Duet Gold Move pictogram (El Tiki) Numanuma gm124.png|''Just Dance 2017'' Trio Gold Move pictogram (Dragostea Din Tei) NaeNaeGoldMove.png|''Just Dance 2017'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)) ''Just Dance 2018'' Footloose gm 1.png|''Just Dance 2018'' Gold Move pictogram (Footloose) Rockabye gm 1.png|''Just Dance 2018'' Duet Gold Move pictogram (Rockabye) Bubble Pop GM.png|''Just Dance 2018'' Trio Gold Move pictogram (Bubble Pop!) Despacito gm 3.png|''Just Dance 2018'' Dance Crew Gold Move pictogram (Despacito) Specially Colored Pictograms Run1 gh gold.png|Orange outline in Buy! Buy! Buy! CandyGM.png|Orange outline in Candy Couldyoubeloved gm 1.png|Red outline in Could You Be Loved 0000003e.png|Red outline on DADDY s Gold Move pictogram DanseGM.png|Red outline on Danse s Gold Move pictogram DarkHorseGoldMove1.png|Red outline in Dark Horse Don't Worry Be Happy GM P2.png|Fuchsia outline in Don't Worry Be Happy HM GM P.png|Red outline in Hey Mama In The Summertime GM 2.png|Golden and black outline in In the Summertime MacarenaGoldMove2.png|Red outline in Macarena Tresr p gold.png|Red outline in María (Sweat) Speedy Gonzales - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Red outline in Speedy Gonzales P1 solocircle f.png|Orange outline in Us Under The Sunshine Feedback icons jd2 gm feedback.png| jdwii gm feedback.png| jd3 gm feedback.png| jdwii2 gm feedback.png| jd4 gm feedback.png| jd2014 gm feedback.png| jdwiiu gm feedback.png| jdnow gm feedback old.png| (old) jdnow gm feedback updated.png| (July 2017 update) jd2015 gm feedback.png| (also in the 7th-Gen version of all the following games) jd2015c gm feedback.png| jd2016 gm feedback.png| jdnowc gm feedback.png| jd2017 gm feedback.png| jd2017c gm feedback.png| jd2018 gm feedback.png| Gold Move Effects Just dance 2 beta gold move.gif| Beta Gold Move effect in Just Dance 2 GoldMoveInJD2.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Wii GoldMoveInJD3.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 3 PRA GM3.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 Version) JDKIDS2GoldMove.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance Kids 2 GoldMoveInJDW2.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance Wii 2 GoldMoveInJD4.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 4 Just Dance Disney Party Gold Move.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance: Disney Party GoldMoveInJD14.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U giphy (1).gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance Kids 2014 GoldMoveInJD15.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 2015 GoldMoveInJDN.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance Now (Original) GoldMoveInJDN2.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance Now (Update) Handclapnow.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance Now (Update) GoldMoveInJD16.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Disney Party 2 Gold Move.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance: Disney Party 2 GoldMoveInJDY.gif|Gold Move effect in Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition GoldMoveInJD17.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 2017 GoldMoveInJD18.gif|Gold Move effect in Just Dance 2018 Sound Effects Just Dance goldmove Soundeffect "Dance Crew" Just Dance Goldmove Soundeffect "Duet" 2 Examples Just Dance Gold Move Soundeffect References Site Navigation fr:Les Gold Moves Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance 2018 Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Wii Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Category:Just Dance Kids Category:Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Just Dance: Disney Party Category:Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Michael Jackson: The Experience